My love
by loveaswellashateforever
Summary: Its a little song fic I wrote, not the best in the world but i assure its good. It is Inuyasha POV and its a little love and well ya just read. Enjoy and please review!


This is a song fic, I wanted to write. The characters may seem a little OOC but its ok cause its my story. The lyrics are from the band called 'As I lay Dying' and the song is called ' Confined' Hope you enjoy. It is a POV of Inuyasha.

_That night I never came home  
Wandering souls captured my thoughts _

I began walking away from my long lost love. I found out she has betrayed me. So I have decided that I will not return to her but to Kagome. Tonight I will not return to the village, I just need a rest from this hell I call life.

I was too deep into my thoughts and I did not sense a demon, a familiar demon it seemed, come up from behind me, Fast. I feel a sharp object pierce through my wounded heart. A painful screech comes from my mouth when the object is removed from my body forcefully and uncontrollably, I fall to my knees. I feel the dampness of the grass through my haori. I wasn't making it home tonight even if I wanted to.

_Emptiness filled my mind _

I can't feel anything. I can't think, see, or hear. I feel so alone until that certain someone came to mind, I grind my teeth at the thought of that dead bitch.

_Urgency spoke her lies_

She said for so long that she loved me. That she cared for me and said she wanted me to be happy with or without her. She lied, she betrayed me. Today she stood by my enemy and she made me hurt my other love, my only love.

I felt yet again another sharp pain, but I felt it in my right shoulder and it brought me out of my thoughts. I tried to move my mouth to speak but nothing seemed to be in my control.

_In the confines of these grey walls  
I watched them move together_

It turns dark and silent. Am I dead? After all I've been through, am I really dead? I have cheated death almost my entire life, but the one time I am thinking about something called love and betrayal, I die. Feh, this is embarrassing. And if it is who I think that killed me he must be pissed. He just made his self look weak from killing someone from behind. Unless... No he wouldn't, would he?

_Taking me places I cannot remember_

So many memories that I have forgotten come to me instantly. The sound of my mother singing to me, then her beautiful face, her soft touch, all comes to me now. Then the memories of my dead love, alive.

_We have been poured out  
Into a loveless bride  
_

I loved her when she was alive and well those 50 years ago. Then my enemy took us away from one-another. She died and was resurrected, and is now the cold- hearted bitch that walks these lands so freely. She now sided with the enemy that killed our love and trust for each other. I tried to make it work, but it was pointless.

_How quickly I forget  
That this is meaningless _

It was really meaningless, I was meaningless. I tried to love the dead, the heartless dead.

_How quickly I forget  
That this is meaningless _

I hurt my new love, the only person I think who truly loved me. I hurt her by returning to my old love. I should have ended her life when I had the chance.

_In a world passing through my fingers  
I still chase the wind _

I should just give up, I don't want to die, but why waist time trying to live. My life was draining from me ever since I tried to get back with my dead love.

Doesn't matter, I am dead now any way.

I then hear a familiar chuckle from above.

So I guess I am not dead. Damn this sucks.

I suddenly begin to have feeling in my body and all senses come back to proportion. I slowly open my eyes which are looking up into the starry sky once again.

I look to were that familiar chuckle came from and saw my brother, my _half _brother.

_How quickly I forget  
That this is meaningless_

I suddenly realized that he killed me and brought me back.

Why did he bring me back? I thought he wanted me to be dead? For what reasons did he bring me back, to torture me or for his honor? Why couldn't he have left me be? I rather be dead at the moment.

_How quickly I forget  
That this is meaningless_

"Brother stand and fight" He says calm and emotionless.

Yep, it was for honor he brought me back to life so he doesn't look weak killing someone from behind

"No, now leave me be." I say as cold as I could.

He looks at me and raises a brow.

"And why not?" He asked surprised I guess 'cause I turned down a chance to fight him.

"At the moment, it is meaningless" I huff back at him. I stay on the ground as all my feelings are back to me and I feel my drenched haori against my cold skin.

" Hn, you always were weak and will always be weak" He turns and leaves with an emotionless face. I roll my eyes and get up and shack my head of the dizziness that I received when I stood. I'll deal with him later. Right now I want to see my love and that is what I will do.

_What have I learned from yesterday ?_

Was it really that long? It seems as if it's been years. It was only yesterday that I found out that my once lost love only spoke lies. I learned she is heartless and cares for no one other then her dead, heartless self.

_What have I learned from yesterday ?_

I learned that my brother is a really big ass for killing me then torturing me by bringing me back. Well he is an ass to a point, because if he didn't bring me back to life I wouldn't be here holding my love that I know for sure, loves me. For once I am happy and no bad thoughts are filling my mind. I know this love is meant to be.

Now I can live my life and remember everything that brought me to her.

"Kagome, I love you and I never want you to leave me." I say pulling her closer to me. Her warmth was so calming and her scent made my head spin with appreciation.

Then her small voice that reminds me of my mother so much, replied,

"I love you to Inuyasha and I will never leave you." She states, with happiness in her voice.

I just bring her closer and let out a long sigh of relief.

This was most defiantly meant to be.

Authors note: I am almost sure this is what the lyrics mean, well for the most part. It was only supposed to be sad and all that but I didn't feel like writing something sad so I changed as best as I could and still tries to portray the lyrics the right way. It is my first song fic so flames are allowed and anything you have to suggest please inform me, it will help me in my future stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed. And please review.


End file.
